


Valley Quest

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: But just the beginning of one, Gen, This is sort of a Galaxy Quest AU, and I don't htink I'll finish it ever :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: Richard always ends up alone at the cast parties Bighead drags him to, but this time he meets a new friend with some interesting secrets.





	

Richard looks out the window of BIghead’s car, trying to catch a glimpse of the hotel. “So you’re  _ sure  _ you want me to come to this with you?”

“Yeah dude,” Bighead settles back in his seat, one hand on his phone and the other on a Twizzler. He’s not the driver, thank fuck, which is  _ still  _ a fact that Richard finds ironic in context. “Come on, you’re my plus one to all of these parties. Besides, who else would I bring? You’re my best friend dude.”

He knows Bighead doesn’t mean for that to sound like an insult but Richard still feels the sting. Not only is he a last resort, he’s a  _ predictable  _ last resort. Bighead’s driver pulls up to the entrance to a five star hotel in the downtown area and parks before opening the door for the both of them, Bighead slipping out with an easy smile and a thanks, and Richard following awkwardly behind him. He stumbles on the curb, just like he did last time, and like before he feels like it’s a good indicator for how the rest of the night will go.

Richard sees a poster on the wall outside the main door with “welcome cast and crew” in that 90s space/computer font and right there in the center of the digitally manipulated photo is tiny little Bighead, not even finished with high school (18, Richard thinks, he was 18 when the show started, but he looks  _ 12 _ ) but already wildly successful just for being  _ himself _ . He can’t act for  _ shit _ , but he can sure win people over, and apparently that’s all it really takes to make it big in an old sci-fi show.

This time there’s no signing or photo booth, which means when Bighead disappears on him it’s on his own accord, which  _ sucks _ , because somehow even though Bighead insists on dragging Richard along to his cast parties he always gets dragged into nostalgia packed conversations that Richard can’t participate in without looking like a creep or way too obsessed with an old show.

He’s never admitted it to Bighead, but Richard’s only seen like, one season of the show. It’s too weird to see his childhood friend on his TV screen, all eyes and hair and funny, likeable personality, and he always ends up just turning off the TV and inviting Bighead over for a game night. Richard’s not really fond of being reminded that his mediocre community college degree isn’t going to get him the fame or notoriety that lucking into a TV role gave Bighead.

Inevitably, Bighead gets waved over by someone from the show. Gavin (Mr. Asshole Director) this time, and based on the general look of the people he’s standing with Richard thinks it might be business related, so he hightails it out of the general vicinity, not really willing to listen to Bighead’s confused exclamations when he inevitably gets a spin off or a toy line or something else to make him just that much richer and well known. Sometimes Richard wishes he had even a little acting ability because it seems like a much easier option to make money, but maybe he’d be a huge flop and Bighead really  _ does  _ have some magic personality that just works for TV.

“Richard,” Erlich waves him over to his table, which is vacant except for a couple guys Richard assumes are either from the tech crew of old or bit parts, because he doesn’t remember them at all. “I see my number one fan has once again decided to grace me with his presence.”

“Hey Erlich,” Richard waves awkwardly as he sits beside him. Somehow, and Richard’s made no progress correcting him, Erlich has gotten it in his head that Richard is some die hard fanboy of the show and manages to sneak into pretty much every party, despite the part where he always comes with Bighead.

“Do you ever lament the old days Richard? I find myself preoccupied as of late.”

“No, um, well sort of I guess.” Bighead spent most of Richard’s college years filming and signing autographs and getting his photo taken for interviews.

“Acting on this train wreck gave me some perspective Richard. The original is always the best; the first iteration was my magnum opus. Then this show went to shit faster than you can say set phasers to kill, and I’m not going to suggest it’s because of him,” he points at Bighead, or maybe Gavin, it’s hard to tell, “but our old pilot, now  _ he  _ was a legend.”

“Why’d he leave the show?” Richard’s not really sure if he remembers this “legend” but right now his options are sit alone and mope or talk to Erlich, and Erlich isn’t exactly terrible company.

“He was, I’ll say  _ written off _ , after asking for a new contract, and the network’s interpretation was that he wanted “time to spend with his family” or some BS like that, and not even a  _ week  _ after his final episode aired that little twig showed up on the set, and here we are.”

“People like him, I guess.” He can accept that, even if it pisses him off sometimes. “Always have I guess. He’s like, the one nerd that never got picked on in school.”

“Sometimes life is just easier for some people,” Erlich says with a sad shake of his head. “Now, I’d love to continue this chat Richard, but by the looks of things our dear director is schmoozing with a few big wigs, and if I’m going to secure my place as rightful captain in another god forsaken reboot I need to rub some serious elbows.”

“Sure,” Richard doesn’t think they’re looking for Erlich. He’s sure he saw at least two of the suits shaking Bighead’s hands already, but Erlich’s not going to stop because Richard says it’s not practical. Why would he, really, since Richard has no experience in this business. He just wishes he wasn’t alone at a party.

He busies himself with appetizers and other finger food, stacking a few baked ravioli and other pasta based items onto his plate, and just as he’s resolving himself to having to sit alone while all the rest of the party-goers mingle he sees someone, sitting alone at a corner table on the outskirts, one hand clutching at a beer stein and his other nervously waving at Richard.

Weird, but Richard shrugs and joins the lone guy. “Hey, uh, you were waving at me right?”

“Yes,” he smiles and offers up the seat next to him, and Richard sits. “You aren’t expected to be anywhere are you? I don’t want to pull you away from anyone.”

“No, I got abandoned.” He pops a grape into his mouth. “So uh, are you part of the crew or just like, someone’s plus one?”

His forehead crinkles and Richard’s worried he’s insulted this guy by not recognizing him, but he asks, “you were abandoned?” and he realizes somehow this guy doesn’t understand figures of speech.

“Oh, um, no, not like, not  _ actually _ . My friend’s on the crew and… and he drags me to these things. But he knows people here and I don’t. That’s all.”

“Oh. Oh!” He laughs. “A joke?”

“Sort of.” Maybe this guy isn’t from the US, although he doesn’t have any sort of accent.

“Who is your friend?”

“That guy, Big-er, Nelson I guess.” He doesn’t remember if anyone has ever called him Bighead on set. Richard points and the guy’s smile widens.

“The pilot?”

“Right, well, I think he was the pilot.” Okay so this guy is probably not on the crew. Richard considers telling someone, this guy feels kind of like one of  _ those  _ fans. “So uh, you’re just here with a friend too?”

“Yes?”

Yeah okay this guy definitely broke in, and Richard should say something.

But he’s not actually  _ doing  _ anything aside from giving Richard some company. And a part of Richard is feeling very spiteful right now so letting this guy stay is kind of like a giant middle finger to everyone that  _ actually  _ belongs at this party. “I’m Richard.”

“Jared, well, I’m called Jared.”

“Oh-kay.” Weird. Still, Richard reaches out a hand, and after a few confused seconds of staring Jared takes his hand.

He doesn’t shake his hand, just holds it, and Richard feels a blush creep over his cheeks. “Uh, so, yeah.” He pulls his hand back and shoves it in his pocket. “Have you tried the uh… the grapes?”

-

He drank too much.

Richard rolls over and shoves his face against his pillow, groaning as his headache settles in nicely right behind his eyes.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Jesus fuck!” Richard falls out of bed, not his bed he notes, and looks up at, “oh, fuck, um, Jared? Did I… did I go home with you?”

“Your friend left, if I’m not mistaken. But I’m sorry, Richard, I didn’t actually bring you home.”

“What.”

“It was presumptuous of me. I’m terribly sorry, but I brought you to my ship.”

“Ship?”

“See, I was at that gathering to ask for aid,” he hands Richard a glass of water. “But I am unfamiliar with the custom? I was hoping that, with your assistance, you could help me gather that crew?”

“You’re fucking with me, right?” He laughs. “You’re… this is just...” he looks down and sighs in relief when he finds he’s fully clothed. “What are you asking?”

Jared wrings his hands together, “if you’re not opposed, will you accompany me to the main deck?”

“Oh no, no no no,” Richard shakes his head when he sees the consoles, the  _ fucking star port _ , and he about has a panic attack right then and there. “What the fuck. Jared, this is-”

“I need a crew, if you think you could help me.”

“How, why?” he sputters.

“Will you help me Richard?” He grabs both of Richard’s hands with his own. Richard looks at Jared, and out the windows, and faints dead away.


End file.
